


Negotiations

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: As if they were a group of teenage boys, rather than grown business professionals, each man in kind attempted to hold a place where they wouldn’t be sharing a bed. Sehun had almost managed to snag a precious bed for himself, when Jongdae (apparently the advertising department was pretty vocal) pointed an accusing finger. “New meat has to share.”





	Negotiations

Rather than imagine a tropical paradise, or even a cute man by his side, all Sehun wanted at this moment was a soft bed to smash his face into. Their flight had been delayed; meaning that Sehun and his coworkers had arrived at their convention hotel at nearly nine in the evening. Still, this was his first conference after his promotion and Sehun was eager to enjoy the amenities as well as gain a great deal of perspective from all of the seminars he planned on attending. Once he got some sleep, that is.

As the employee with the highest seniority present for the conference, Joonmyun stepped up to the front desk, expression pleasant even though he too had been complaining just hours before at the airport. The attendant at the desk was cordial as she read off their reservations and Sehun was already drifting, leaning his head back against a nearby pillar.

Only when the voices around him began to murmur a bit sharper did he tune his attention back to their check in.

“There are twelve of us, not eleven.” The man was frowning, already scrolling through his phone, likely for his confirmation email.

The woman at the front desk was growing paler, gaze flicking to Joonmyun’s phone before quickly typing away at her screen. “I-I’m so sorry...our system doesn’t have that number at all...and we’re all booked. Completely. I can’t even shift anything around. The conference is intensely popular.”

“How are we going to manage...” Joonmyun ran a hand down his face, keeping composure despite how exhausted he had to be, alongside the rest of his team. Already rumblings of frustration started rolling like thunder among the group hovering near the desk.

One of the staff from the advertising department, Kyungsoo, stepped forward then. “You said eleven, yes? How was that going to be broken up?”

Seemingly thankful she was able to do something productive, the woman focused again on her computer. “Five standard double bed rooms and one deluxe king suite, sir.”

Joonmyun blinked as he absorbed the information. “So that means...”

Baekhyun, another advertising team member, immediately piped up from the mass. “I call dibs on a double room.”

As if they were a group of teenage boys, rather than grown business professionals, each man in kind attempted to hold a place where they wouldn’t be sharing a bed. Sehun had almost managed to snag a precious bed for himself, when Jongdae (apparently the advertising department was pretty vocal) pointed an accusing finger. “New meat has to share.”

A snort and Chanyeol elbowed him. “Yeah, but who with?”

Clearing his throat, and drawing attention back onto himself, Kyungsoo stepped forward. “I’ll share with him.”

No one, for a few moments, dared to move or say anything. Finally, the three other members of the advertising department began to laugh. Chanyeol began to hum the funeral march as he started to take one of the room keys for himself (and whoever he chose to room with, supposedly).

Joonmyun, having been drowned out by the bickering, approached him next. Sehun could see the circles under his eyes, how he was forcing the smile onto his face with the utmost effort. “Sorry about all this, Sehunnie. But you are the newest on staff. I’m sure it will be fine.”

Maybe it was the exhaustion, heavy in his limbs, or the fact he’d been shoved back down to the rookie title after finally feeling like he belonged in the upper ranks of the company, but Sehun just let out a resigned sigh.

“I’ll be fine, hyung. I’m just glad I don’t have to sleep on a cot in the hall or something.” He tried on his own smile, although he was sure it didn’t hang quite right.

It appeased the older man either way, who flitted back over to make sure the rooms were properly distributed. Kyungsoo had his suitcase rolling behind him, held with one hand, while the other had their room key.

Besides occasionally seeing the other man in the break room, Sehun really knew nothing about Kyungsoo at all. The advertising staff seemed to think this was some sort of punishment, but besides the stern knit of his eyebrows, Sehun didn’t see anything to make him worry. He also had a bit of resting bitchface, so he wasn’t so quick to judge others on their expressions. Plus they all had an exhausting day, no one besides Joonmyun was going to look welcoming and happy.

“Don’t let them scare you off.” Kyungsoo seemed to read his thoughts, as they made their way to the elevators. “We have to share a bed, yes, but we also get the bathroom with the rainfall shower, access to the club level breakfast, and more space otherwise.”

Sehun blinked. “Really?”

The smaller man grinned. “Why’d you think I volunteered? I usually need a few dates before I go sharing beds with someone. Maybe it’d have helped if any of them did research on the hotel before they all started fighting like children over bunk beds.”

A laugh bubbled out of him; Kyungsoo really was quite the character. In the right mood, with the right words, Sehun could imagine him being abrasive or intimidating, but the conversation only seemed to ease the tension rather than create it.

“It doesn’t help I don’t have my footing yet. I know half of them had already picked a roommate for the conference. I was just hoping Joonmyun would pity me.” They’d trailed behind, meaning they had to wait for another elevator, but they wouldn’t be squished between their coworkers on the ride up. Sehun could see that Kyungsoo had a definite strategy to these sorts of things.

The smaller man scanned their room key and led the way into the elevator. “He has a massive crush on Jongdae, so he was probably going to find an excuse to ditch you either way.”

Sehun looked back at the interactions his boss had with the advertising teammate and things began to click into place. “So you’re saying I’ve been doomed since the beginning.”

“Probably. Welcome to EXO Corp.” Kyungsoo’s smile was sharp at the edges, in contrast the plush of his mouth. “Like a college fraternity, but at least we’re all gorgeous.”

Gaping at the brazen statement, Sehun almost forgot the exit the elevator, but he managed just before it closed. “A frat. What would Joonmyun say if he heard you spouting such slander?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, frowning as he looked at room numbers. “Probably agree with me.”

Their room wasn’t too far from the elevator and suddenly all Sehun could think of was how soft the bed would be under his face. Once inside, door closed behind them, he decided to fit his (fond) title of brat and collapse onto the bed, leaving his luggage and shoes scattered behind him. He let out the most obnoxious groan he could muster, nuzzling his face into the fabric.

Kyungsoo chuckled, the bed dipping where he sat on the edge, just inches from Sehun. “A few questions before you go under.”

“Mhmmm?” Sehun didn’t even open his eyes.

“Morning or evening showers?” In his brief interactions with Kyungsoo, Sehun could imagine him counting each question on his fingers. “What time do we set our alarms for? And are you a blanket hog?”

The bed seemed to leech any energy he’d had left out of him and into the carpet. Sehun vaguely realized he hadn’t even checked out the room or even registered the man he was sharing a bed with beyond a faint knowledge that it was happening. Dredging answers from his head felt like trying to find a black sock under the bed in the dark. “Evening showers. I’m irresponsible so you should choose. And yes. I also cuddle in my sleep.”

This warranted another chuckle. “I’m not even surprised. How about you go take a shower then? And I’ll get us up at seven. Time for getting ready, breakfast, and being down for the first seminar at nine.”

Sehun didn’t move just yet. After hours confined in the plane, the airport, then the car to the hotel, he had become addicted the relief in his aching joints. Was this what getting older felt like?

“You’ll feel better after a warm shower.” Kyungsoo nudged him. “Go on.”

Finally, he found the energy in him to move. He let his suitcase almost vomit its contents on the floor as he located his sweatpants and his toiletries.

Once in the bathroom, door closed, he already could see why Kyungsoo had volunteered for this rooming situation. The shower was absolutely stunning, dark tile and sharp stainless steel. As soon as the rainfall shower began to wash the day away from him, he let out a sinful groan. It took him a few moments later to actually begin to clean himself.

Halfway through rinsing his hair, perhaps the water had washed some sense into him, Sehun finally realized what this whole thing meant. For an entire week he was going to be sharing a bed with an attractive older man. Being single for nearly two years, his unfortunate a hair trigger erection, and Sehun’s general clinginess all promised a very uncomfortable week for them both.

Hell, he’d not even packed any shirts to sleep in. At least he’d been working out lately, right?

By the time he was dressed and exiting the bathroom, Kyungsoo had already seemingly unpacked, scrolling through his phone on the bed. He was in just a large black tee, stretched at the neck, and some dark gray boxers. His gaze lifted when Sehun entered the room, smile easygoing and soft. “Nice, right?”

Sehun nodded, tossing his travel clothes into the pile that was his belongings. “I’ll enjoy it better when there’s no threat of me falling asleep and accidentally drowning in it.”

“Fair enough. Ready to sleep?” Kyungsoo shifted, moving so he was under the blankets, setting his phone aside.

Nerves crept up his spine, but Sehun nodded. Hopefully his silence could be explained away by exhaustion. Kyungsoo didn’t seem to call him out on it at least.

Once they were both situated, Kyungsoo turned his bedside light off. Sehun tried to make a conscious effort to keep curled to his side of the bed, but as his coworker had implied earlier, the warm shower had made sleep even easier to find.

–

His alarm was an Usher's "U Got It Bad," but the song currently ringing loudly near his head was from Bruno Mars, if his sleepy brain was working properly. Brows furrowing, Sehun began to rouse from sleep, the smell of rosemary strong and his arms occupied. Suddenly, like diving into a cold pool, he was aware that he wasn’t with some cute guy he met at a bar, but spooning his coworker that he’d just spoken with for the first time yesterday.

Kyungsoo shifted in his arms, groaning softly and reaching one hand out from their tangled blanket mass to stop his alarm. Sehun was still frozen, thankful that at least his erection hadn’t made an appearance to make things more uncomfortable.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were a cuddler.” Kyungsoo’s voice was rougher, low with sleep.

This close, he could feel the rumblings echo in his own chest. Sehun swallowed once, slowly trying to disentangle himself from the older man. When he finally opened his eyes, he could see Kyungsoo’s sleepy, wry smile. At least he wasn’t angry about it.

Sehun tried to give an apologetic smile of his own, hand moving to run through his very mussed hair. “I warned you.”

Sitting up, Kyungsoo stretched with another low groan. Sehun got a nice glance at the other man’s neck and collarbone, alongside the tiniest slice of his lower back when the shirt rose. His neglected cock gave a jump, far too sensitive this early in the morning, but he was able to douse that all down as soon as he remembered that this was his coworker who he really didn’t want to traumatize.

Morning Kyungsoo was hardly chatty, already slipping out of the bed and into the shower. Sehun took the opportunity to fall back against the pillows and sigh. It was going to be a long week.

–

By the time Thursday rolled around, Sehun had woken twice to nuzzling into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, one time half-hard and pressing against the smaller’s back. He’d expected a quip about the incident, but perhaps trying to preserve his dignity, Kyungsoo had said nothing.

Sehun would have brushed this all off, just accepted this as side-effects of the proximity and his own sad single life, but the problem was the week itself. Most of his day was stuffed full of Do Kyungsoo and all the wonderful things Sehun was learning about him.

Kyungsoo’s voice sounded decadent while he sang in the shower, even muffled by the spray of the water and the bathroom door. His dry, cutting humor could be particularly acidic, but he softened it with affectionate rubs to the back of his target’s neck (usually Baekhyun or Chanyeol to no one’s surprise). He was methodical with how he placed his clothing, arranged his plate, and often moved about their mass of coworkers, straightening ties or smoothing out collars.

His smiles looked like hearts, he loved every meal he ate, and Sehun was crashing and burning thanks to feelings.

Jongin (who had roomed with Zitao over Sehun, the traitor) had picked up on this during dinner the night prior and proceeded to send an incriminating text littered with emojis and exclamation points. Sehun gave him his iciest glare, but quickly enough his friend had apologized.

_Hyung is great yeah? Everyone loves him._

Said older man was in an intense discussion about dessert with Minseok at the other end of the table. Sehun’s gaze went to him instinctively, but quickly returned to his phone.

_I’m the New Meat. And the guy who spoons him with morning wood. What’s gonna make him look at me any more than anyone else here?_

Jongin snorted at his phone, typing away rather than even attempting to look at him.

_Bullshit, Sehunnie. You know you’re gorgeous. Just try talking to him more._

That would be the logical course of action, to sate his crush, but Sehun wanted to bask in the suffering and pity a little longer. Jongin nudged his foot, but Sehun ignored it. He wasn’t the best with conversation anyways. Occasionally he threw a comment or two into the discussion, but apparently Kyungsoo wasn’t particularly chatty either. As soon as the dessert arrived, he was completely preoccupied with the food, only speaking again when he said he was heading to bed. Sehun stood to join him.

After days of this routine, both men didn’t really need to converse at all as they ended the day. By the time his head hit the pillow, Sehun realized he’d only told the man goodnight since his earlier texting with Jongin. The lights were off and he really didn’t want to disturb Kyungsoo when they had an early morning to follow. He fell asleep, not sure what to do with all these unease still lingering in his chest.

–

Sehun woke with the familiar sensation of someone in his arms, but unlike previous days, he couldn’t see the sunlight streaming through the small slit between the curtains, nor hear the crooning of Kyungsoo’s alarm. Different too, was the way Kyungsoo was situated in his arms. His coworker faced him, nose brushing his chest, and their legs intertwined. Early in the morning, position intimate, and still stuck halfway in sleep, Sehun barely resisted the urge to kiss Kyungsoo’s hair. His arousal teetered, but Sehun was just able to ignore it.

He was going to miss this when the conference ended. Hoping it wouldn’t wake Kyungsoo, Sehun gently rubbed his back, fingers finding way into his thick hair. Kyungsoo shifted, a breathy noise escaping him as he moved, as their bodies grew closer.

It was Sehun’s name leaving the older man’s lips that threw him off, leaving him looking down in surprise.

“Hyung?” He whispered.

A sleepy pair of eyes met his own, barely visible in the faint light of the room. “Sehunnie?”

“I...you said my name.” Sehun defended himself as well as he could, heart steady and loud against his ribs.

Kyungsoo chuckled, hiding his face against Sehun’s chest once more. “We’ve been cuddling for days now. Sorry that I’ve...got you on the brain.”

Despite his reservations, Sehun began to rub the older man’s back again. “Yeah? Even with my awkward morning wood?”

“I’m facing away most mornings.” Kyungsoo countered. “You ever take a glance as I headed towards the shower?”

Now that it was bought up, Sehun realized that he hadn’t. Most mornings he either flopped back for another few minutes of sleep before Kyungsoo woke him once more, or he took a glance at the older man’s cute butt. Even if Kyungsoo had gotten an erection, he wouldn’t have noticed.

Grogginess made his thoughts slower to catch up with him, but the realization hit him like a slap to the face. “What sort of confession is that, hyung?”

Kyungsoo snorted, tickling lightly at his side. “You literally brought your dick into the discussion. Like you have room to talk.”

Squirming away from the fingers, Sehun laughed. “Okay, okay, I can’t argue against that. But...we’re at a work conference and sharing a room...that’s...is that enough for...”

“For a start? I’ve heard far worse.” He felt Kyungsoo’s soft lips press right to his sternum, dry but warm. “We know we can share a bed.”

Sehun brought his head down to rest on the other's hair, eyes closing. The comforting scent of rosemary filled his nose. “We haven’t talked much.”

“We can talk later, when I take you out to dinner.” Kyungsoo’s voice was soft, slower as he drifted towards sleep once more. “Next week, when we’re back.”

Sehun’s smile was brilliant, hidden in a nest of dark hair. “You’re not sleeptalking are you?”

Another brief tickle and Kyungsoo’s smile was just as clear, blooming against his chest even if he couldn’t see it. “Go back to sleep, Sehunnie. I won’t forget.”

Not bad, for his first conference. Sehun might not be climbing the company ladder, skipping rungs, but he was holding a gorgeous man in his arms with the promise of more. That was a far better deal than any salary raise could offer him.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a lot of fun. Seeing as some of my favorite romantic, fluffy tropes were too big for one-shots (I'm looking at you Enemies to Lovers and Soulmate!AUs), so I had to play around to make the whole sharing a bed concept work on such a smaller ficlet/drabble scale. Kyungsoo and Sehun both were just a blast to write together, especially Kyungsoo's snarkier humor in this one. 
> 
> I should also mention that I know that normally double rooms can sleep up to four, but this is a fancy conference hotel, so I'm just going to pretend they only sleep two apiece. A few contrivances to get SeSoo to share a bed seems well worth it, if you ask me. 
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
